Talk:Piapro Studio/@comment-34824057-20190716235436/@comment-53539-20190717173139
Sorry it took so long, been busy myself and no one else stepped in. You can always use all Vocaloid voicebanks straight away, with one or two exceptions, such as Miku Vivid/Light who come with pretty much nothing. The difference is the vast majority of post V3 vocaloids only have a "lite" editor with them which means you have limits tools available within the editor. However, you can still use them straight away regardless, and if all you do is use the editor for vocal loops, its all you need. PS however, replaces the need to actually buy the full V3 or V4 editor, in the Kagamines case the V4 editor. They have the same engine and PS will load all of the Vocaloids between V2 and V4 with no problems, for V2 vocals its ideal because they had issues with their retirement near the end of V4's lifespan. There are differences between V4 and PS, because though they share the basic tools that make up the V4 engine, there are things that were attached to the interface and extras Yamaha included with their V4 software missing in PS. PS meanwhile offers some stuff thats not available in V4. Otherwise, their powered by the same engine so the Kagamines will work straight away in a full engine status. Some things like EVEC, they will be cross referenced by V4 if you own them, the only difference is you have to manually add EVEC details in. Just bare in mind... PS has reported a bit few more bugs then Yamaha's version of V4. The only other thing worth noting is... The Kagamines are not the best choice for Vocaloid, especially if your starting off brand new with Vocaloid, presuming this is your first purchase... bare in mind that actually Miku's an easier vocal to work with out of the CFM CV series, with Luka being the opposite and a more advance package normally. The Kagamines come with that feeling of getting two characters in the box, but due to the way EVEC and XSY works, between them... Your looking at a release that has 1/3 the potential of voice variants of Miku or Luka together, and about 1/7 or 1/8 if you count them as individuals. Its the problem with the Kagamines in V4x, whereas in V2 they ended up being more or less superior thanks to the sheer number of released voicebanks, 10 in total. The Kagamines have English but again... ITs fallen into the realm of CFM's lackluster attempts to produce English, so V4 really is quite cruel to them. They do, however, beat Kaito overall so their better then he is, excluding the fact he is V3 and their V4, but he is still a better singer (because he is actually voiced by a singer). Ditto despite having 1 more vocal, Meiko's also outdone by them as there is a second character despite her having 4 voicebanks for Japanese. So all in all, their not the worst of the current versions of all of CFM's lot so theres that. Last thing to note is if you ever think of V5, that will put all 6 of their voicebanks more or less on par with Luka or Miku because V5 dropped XSY. XSY is partly responsible for them being in their position in the first place as it allows for you to mix vocal A and vocal B and get vocals C + D. That meant with just 3 vocals each and no ability to cross reference, they fell behind Miku with her 5, plus Light/Vivid from V3 could XSY bringing it up to 7. Their EVEC was also by far inferior to Luka's, so they lost ground in that direction, so this is basically just how they fell into this problem, they would otherwise outclass Luka for having basically a empty package of fluff voicebanks that give you an impression of having so much... When you actually have so little.